


The Absent-Minded Professor

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes cliches are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absent-Minded Professor

"Damn it. Where are they?"

Her husband's voice rang through the house, and Hermione Snape looked up from _The Impact of Muggle Law on the Magical: A Collection of Wizengamot Rulings_. Severus had lost his spectacles again. Nothing else added that specific tone of aggravation to his bellow.

"Desk drawer?" she called out.

"I've already looked there," he snapped back. "I'm not a dunderhead."

However, Hermione immediately heard Severus' desk drawer open, then close. She pressed her lips tightly together. It wouldn't do to laugh aloud.

"What were you reading last? You sometimes close them up in your books," she called out again, then muttered under her breath. "And I wish you'd stop doing that, it bends the earpieces."

She heard papers rustling and the heavy thump of books being moved about on his desk.

"No," Severus growled.

"Filing cabinet?"

The level of frustration in his voice rose another level. "I haven't touched that this morning."

Hermione sighed. There was only one other place the spectacles were likely to be. Her husband was utterly brilliant in most ways, but when he was focused on his research, Hermione had learned that he could be as absent-minded as any other man.

"Severus." Hermione deliberately kept her tone light. "Pat the top of your head."

"Why should I... Oh."

Hermione smiled. Twenty-seven years of marriage had taught her not to expect verbal thanks, but she also knew that in a few minutes Severus would appear with a cup of tea prepared just as she liked it. No one brewed tea like a former Potions master, even if he couldn't find his spectacles half the time.

And when he lost them again later this morning, she'd have to remember to tell him to look next to the kettle.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Ginny_Weasley31.


End file.
